La vie est un long fleuve tranquille, non?
by OoBlackSwanoO
Summary: Harry vit son train-train quotidien avec son âme soeur...Un jour il reçoit une lettre d'une lointaine tante fortunée qui lui demande de s'occuper de son manoir, le temps d'un mois... Que va faire Harry? Et si cela risquait de tout bouleverser à jamais?
1. Chapter 1

_AH !

Harry se redressa en sursaut, échappant aux limbes de son rêve agité. Il était baigné de sueur et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Dans sa bouche, un arrière goût amer persistait.

_ Encore ton cauchemar? demanda la voix endormie de la silhouette partageant sa couche

_ Oui , répondit Harry, sauf que là c'était différent…

Harry se racla la gorge pour assurer sa voix.

_ En plus du fait que nous étions sorciers, ce rouquin et cette intello brune, ce directeur barbu et ce… Vol…Vol…zut c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui ! Voldemort !

À ces mots la silhouette se redressa complètement et ne put réprimer un tressaillement. Harry continua, imperturbable…

_Qui cherchait encore et toujours à me tuer, il y avait en plus cette rousse…Ginger machin truc, rha je sais plus !

_Ginny ?

_ C'est ça ! Ginny ! Mais…comment tu le sais ?

_Oh ! Euh…Mais continue ton récit !

_Elle me semblait si familière…et on avait des gamins…

_Harry Potter ! Comment oses-tu rêver d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? dit la voix perceptiblement ennuyée d'à côté

_M-m-mais c'est qu'un rêve ! Et même toi tu étais avec quelqu'un ! dit Harry, légèrement boudeur

_Ne-bou-des-pas !

La silhouette s'approcha et lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres.

Harry resta de marbre. Mais face à la tête mutine, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire franchement.

_Bon allez ! Empresse-toi de ne plus rêver de ça ! Tu es à moi, A MOI, comprends-tu ?

_Ton doigt est glacé, répondit Harry en regard du doigt qui appuyait gentiment sur le bout de son nez

_Toujours la phrase qui tue à ce que je vois ! Bon allez, maintenant dodo !

Harry sourit en observant la silhouette s'enrouler dans les draps

_On dirait une chenille…

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de marmonner le sorcier Potter ?

_Rien du tout, répondit Harry sur un ton angélique, je te souhaitais juste la bonne nuit…

[…]

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry se tournait et retournait dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil…Soudain il sentit des bras l'entourer.

« C'est vrai, se dit-il, ma place est ici, au creux de ces bras si doux et si forts à la fois… »

_Dis Dray, seras-tu pour toujours avec moi tels qu'on l'est aujourd'hui ?

Bonjour lecteurs-lectrices!

Voici le premier chapitre à mon actif sur FF! Soyez indulgents :)

Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu! Laisser moi des reviews! ça fait toujours (ou pas xD) plaisir et permet d'évoluer :D

Je ne garantis pas toutefois la constance de mes postages de chapitre! Ca se fera au grès des mes études, de mon humeur du jour et tous pleins de facteurs comme ça mais je ferai des efforts promis! :)

Sur ce, tout est dit, j'espère vous revoir au prochain épisode~~


	2. Chapter 2

_Yosh ! Jour de ménage aujourd'hui, déclama Harry tout en nouant un bandana sur sa tête d'un air décidé

Il se rappela les étapes de la journée qui devait se dérouler :

Un: Réveiller Draco avec la première méthode

Deux : Réveiller Draco avec la seconde méthode

Trois : Peut-être utiliser la troisième méthode pour réveiller Draco –généralement la seconde suffisait-

Quatre : Le convaincre de l'aider à faire le ménage avec lui

Cinq : Faire le ménage

Six : Envisager de récompenser Draco –le connaissant, il ne ferait rien s'il n'en avait pas une-

Pour la récompense, Harry avait tout le temps de la journée pour en trouver une, sur ce point il avait confiance…

_C'est parti !

[…]

La première méthode : Harry la surnommait « La Douce » :

_Dray, c'est l'heure de se lever ! C'est le matin ! Tout plein de belles choses nous attendent aujourd'hui !

Ne jamais dire, au grand jamais, qu'aujourd'hui était jour de ménage. Draco aurait été capable de dormir toute la journée par auto-persuasion pour échapper à cette corvée. Harry devait avouer que sur ce point il était fort ! Et le faisait avec un tel acharnement qu'Harry ne lui voyait en d'autres occasions…Sauf peut-être quand Draco voulait faire une partie de jambes en l'air…

_STOP ! se dit Harry, ne nous embarquons pas sur ce terrain !

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Draco ne se leva pas.

[…]

La seconde méthode : surnommée « La Persuasive » :

_Dray! Il faut te lever ! dit Harry en arrachant les couvertures de Draco et en ouvrant les rideaux sèchement

Sûr de sa victoire, il sortit de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit seulement murmurer Draco et Harry prépara un air narquois sur son visage, s'attendant à sa venue…qui ne vint pas. Surpris, Harry se décida à aller voir dans la chambre, peut-être s'habillait-il ?

Mais il n'entendait aucuns froissements, que se soit des couvertures ou des habits.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Dray était dans la même position qu'avant, profondément endormi, mais les rideaux étaient fermés et les couvertures en place !

Ce qui énerva Harry COMMENT OSAIT-IL SE MOQUER DE LUI COMME CA ? Il allait voir tient ! C'était au tour de la troisième méthode maintenant !

La troisième méthode : « La Brutale » :

_Dray, dit Harry sur un ton menaçant, si tu ne te lèves pas…

Ce que bien sûr Draco ne fit pas.

Harry se laissa attendrir 5 secondes, devant le visage endormi de son amant. Il était tellement beau, comme ça, sans défense, tout air hautain disparu de son visage, mais tellement noble de profil à la fois…

« Reprend toi, se hurla intérieurement Harry, il se fiche de toi là, et il va en subir les conséquences ! »

Harry se mit à califourchon sur Dray et entreprit de lui faire des chatouilles…Aucune réaction…

Puis il se mit à le pincer, doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort devant le manque de réaction.

Draco se tourna sous lui, de sorte qu'Harry était bien assis sur son ventre et non plus ses côtes, le rendant plus vulnérable encore…

« Je rêve, on dirait qu'il en reveux encore ! »

Et Harry entreprit de changer de méthode, et se mit délicatement à lui rayer le torse -si blanc- avec ses ongles.

Sous lui, un bruit sorti de la bouche de Draco. Non pas un bruit…mais un gémissement de contentement ! Harry fût d'abords surpris puis, mû par un geste incontrôlable, il réitéra son geste…Accentuant maintenant visiblement la satisfaction peinte sur le visage endormi du blond.

Harry se prit à penser qu'en fait, c'était si facile d'abimer la beauté…

« Mais…je fais quoi là ? se demanda tout à coup Harry, dans un brusque éclair de lucidité. Comme brûlé, il retira sa main et se désencalifourchonna (1).

Harry resta songeur quelques instants puis, après un haussement d'épaule, décida d'oublier et s'employa à chercher une quatrième solution…

« Voyons, se dit-il, quand on est roublard, calculateur, manipulateur comme l'es un Malfoy, la meilleure façon d'agir…est de se mettre à leur niveau ! »

_C'est ça, j'ai trouvé ! jubila-t-il

[…]

Quatrième méthode : pas encore nommée car à l'essai :

Tout d'abord Harry se mit à penser à…enfin aux choses que lui faisait Draco dans leurs nuits amoureuses. Comment il…et il…pour enfin…

Harry se su prêt quand ses joues se mirent à brûler.

« Ainsi, il sentira les hormones que je dégage…C'est fou comment son odorat capte cette « odeur » là ! »

Puis Harry s'approcha du lit, et nota avec satisfaction que ledit nez se tournait vers lui (2).

Puis il susurra sensuellement à l'oreille du blond :

_Dray chéri…

Harry lui lécha l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

_Dray chéri…je suis nu sous mon tablier…

**A SUIVRE**

Voilà, c'était la suite! :D

Pas très constructive mais…je mourrai d'envie de la mettre !

Les choses commencent bien au prochain chapitre, promis ! Enfin un peu d'action…dans tous les sens possibles ! x)

PS : (1) : **désencalifourchonna** : un mot tout droit sorti de mon vocabulaire ! Désolé pour les yeux des amoureux de la délicieuse langue française mais aucun autre mot n'aurait pu exprimer cela, ou alors trouvez le moi ;)

(2) : oui le nez tourne, mais pas à L'Exorciste hein ! (Vous savez, la tête de la fille qui fait 180°…) la tête tourne aussi avec xD

Sur ce, à bientôt sur le prochain chapitre !


End file.
